fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Apollonius
History of Apollonius Early Life Apollonius was born in Lopar, a village near Argon, as the son of a merchant. When Apollonius turned 14 he joint the army where he was made a Sergeant in 1189 because of his intelligence. In 1190 Apollonius married Domitia, the daughter of blacksmith. In 1192 their daughter Apollonia is born and in 1195 their son Platius. Early Career In 1198 Apollonius was asked by his Lieutenant Eufistinus to join the Royal Guard with him. They became part of Aldan's Guard. Eufistinus was Apollonius' Lieutenant again and Apollonius was a common soldier. Apollonius befriended Aldan and he was made sergeant. In 1205 Xinmur, Lieutenant of King Aurestulus' Guard retired and Aldan proposed Eufistinus as a replacement. Salvorian, Prefect of the Royal Guard, agreed and Apollonius was then made the new Lieutenant of Aldan's Guard. Apollonius was now part of the higher class and in 1206 Aldan paid for Apollonius' position as Senator. In 1210 Salvorian was made Minister of Defense and Aldan suggested to Aurestulus to make Apollonius the new Prefect and so it was done. Apollonius then befriended Aurestulus as well and often dined with him and other important people in Anglaria. Presidency In 1211 the plague went through Anglaria and President Turgnir died. Aurestulus then appointed Apollonius as Acting President. Since Aurestulus had to leave the capitol for safety from the disease Apollonius was appointed Regent and ruled Anglaria until Aurestulus returned later that year. During the next elections Apollonius made himself eligable with a new party, The Party of the Anglarian People, who wanted to have the common people of Anglaria to be represented better in the Senate. He won and became the new President of the Anglarian Senate. In 1212 Aurestulus died and Aldan succeeded him. During that same year Apollonia married Torfur. Later that year Aldan and Apollonius got into a fight because Aldan wanted to strengthen the nobility while Apollonius wanted the common people to hold more power. Apollonius then divised a plan, wanting to eredicate the nobility. He sent Torfur with fake evidence of a attempted murder on Aquildin by Aurestulia to Cyrthor. In 1213 Cyrthor killed Aurestulia, Aldan's niece, together with Halfir, Oristius, Torfur, Githod and Voljad. Apollonius then had Torfur murdered and made it look like a suicide, so that he could not betray him. Githod however told Aldan that the evidence was fake and that he, Voljad and Torfur had mislead Cyrthor, Oristius and Halfir. Cyrthor and Halfir were spared because of this, but Voljad and Githod were executed for treason and murder and Oristius was executed for murder because he had given the final blow to Aurestulia. Qurya then became angry at Aldan, because she believed he had only executed Oristius because Aldan was in love with Orisitius' wife Fharizia. Apollonius then played Qurya and she fell in love with him, becoming his mistress. In 1214 Platius married Githa, daughter of Githod and Apollonia gave birth to Tofar, son of Torfur. In 1215 Apollonius was re-elected and he passed a law which made the term of President five years in stead of four. Later that year Qurya gave birth to a daughter, Qurilla. Because Qurya and Aldan hadn't slept together for years, he knew it wasn't his daughter, so he divorced her. In 1216 Platius' daughter Uplarja was born. In 1220 Apollonius second term as President was over and he became the Minister of Defense in the new President Halfir's governement. Apollonius' Treason In 1225 a party was organised for King Orgnor II of Wildland while visiting Anglaria. There was a swordfighting tournament and Orgald, Orgnor's son fought Aquildin, son of Aldan. Orgald and Aquildin started a fight to death, which was won by Aquildin, but he was mortally wounded. Both Orgnor and Aldan had now lost their heir and war was brewing. They then decided to wait for 15 years and then return to fight the war. Apollonius saw his chance, he started making preporations for the war. He was going to support Orgnor. He bought a poisonous sword and he divorced Domitia and married Qurya in 1227. He also rallied a personal army of commoners. As Minister of Defense Apollonius knew much of the Anglarian Army's strengths and weaknesses and he sent Darthos, son of Marthos as a messenger to Wildland with that information. In 1230 Apollonius was no longer Minister of Defense. Apollonius knew his time of power was over unless Orgnor attacked right now, so he sent Darthos again to Orgnor, telling him that if he attacked within a year that he could conquer Anglaria and that Apollonius would provide an army of his own. The War - The Battle of the Great Bridge In 1231 Orgnor attacked and immediately conquered great parts of Anglaria to the north of the Anglin. Apollonius joint with Orgnor in the north. Then there was a battle for the Great Bridge. Perviritias defeated and killed Cyrthor on a nearby bridge allowing his armies to cross the Anglin. Darthos led an army on the southern side of the Anglin and he had killed Cyndion and Tuldia and captured their daughter Calyra. Aldan and King Hygor I of Marduin defeated Darthos and captured him and then retreated to Irgalon. The War - The Battle for Irgalon Orgnor then marched to Irgalon as well and surrounded the city. Orgnor waited for two weeks and then started the seige. The first day went horrible for him, losing 250,000 men, while the Aldan and Hygor lost only 60,000 and the First Wall was not yet breached. The second day went much better for him, it ended with 150,000 dead for the Wildmen and 70,000 for the Anglarians. The third day the Wildmen only attacked which used to be Volgir's side, which was now led by Xinmur. They entered the city with 400,000 men and broke the wall, the Anglarians had to retreat and lost 345,000 men, opposed to the Wildmen who lost 300,000. The War - The Clash of Kings The fourth day General Galbarim of Wildland came to Anglarians with a white flag of negotiation. He was allowed to speak. He spoke to the soldiers and King Hygor that by surrendering the Anglarian noblemen to them all others would be spared. In stead Aldan offered a duel between him and Orgnor, as their sons had fought. Orgnor agreed. If Aldan were to lose, the Anglarian Army would surrender and if Orgnor would be defeated his army would return to Wildland. They fought for a long time until Orgnor broke Aldan's shield. Aldan then picked up a piece of his shield and through it at Orgnor. It hit him in his face and he was blooding severely. He then threw his shield at Aldan who evaded it. Now both without a shield they fought on. Orgnor then hit Aldan on his leg, making him fall to the ground. It seemed like Orgnor would win, but Aldan then pushed his sword through Orgnor's torso, killing him instantly. Perviritias then made the Wildmen army retreat to Wildland. But Galbarim quickly took Orgnor's body, believing that by burying it, he would succeed him. Apollonius now didn't know what to do, he could not stay in Anglaria, nor go with Perviritias. So he went with Galbarim. Civil War of Wildland - Apollonius and Galbarim Galbarim quickly raised an army and what was left of Apollonius' army joint him. Apollonius took Qurya, Qurilla, Apollonia and Tofar. Platius and Uplarja were murdered by Darthos as revenge for his captivity. Two more Chiefs in Wildland raised armies to fight for the throne of Wildland, Valamir and Golad. Perviritias also raised an army to bring Orhaldia, daughter of Orgnor to the throne. Valamir quickly attacked Galbarim, but Galbarim was stronger and defeated him. Valamir then fled to Golad and they formed an alliance. In 1233 Apollonius, Galbarim, Perviritias, Golad, Valamir and King Arquil I of Anglaria came together and they divided Wildland. The Frisii region would be given to Arguil, The west of Wildland would be given to Galbarim and Apollonius, the east to Perviritias and the north to Golad and Valamir. In 1234 Galbarim married Qurilla. Civil War of Wildland - Apollonius and Valamir In 1237 Orhaldia married Golad, forming a political alliance. Apollonius, Galbarim and Valamir then joint together and attacked Perviritias, Orhaldia and Golad. They lost and Galbarim and Tofar were killed. Apollonius and Valamir then retreated to the Xarmir region. There Qurilla gave birth to Galfior her son with Galbarim. Valamir then married Qurilla. Golad and Perviritias then sent army after Valamir so they fled over the mountains. Valamir then attacked Ornin, an elven-city in the hills and conquered it. Valamir then crowned himself King of the Hillmen how he called his followers. Many Wildmen came to live here. Apollonius then killed Qurya, because she wanted to return to Anglaria. In 1239 Qurilla gave birth to Qalfir, son of Valamir. War with Wildland In 1241 Perviritias came with an army to the Hillmen and attacked them. Valamir defeated Perviritias and he was slain. Life with the Hillmen Apollonius then became Valamir's main advisor and Valamir made him General. In 1243 Valamir sent Apollonius to Darkdale to speak with Xanidirion and to form an alliance against Naling, Wildland, Anglaria and Marduin. War with Naling, Anglaria, Marduin and Wildland In 1245 happened what Valamir and Apollonius had feared. Naling, Anglaria, Marduin and Wildland formed an alliance and attacked. With the help of Xanidirion they won and King Golad of Wildland was killed. Xanidirion then conquered small parts of Naling. The Attack on Kaz-Arkik and Death In 1257 Valamir and Apollonius attacked Kaz-Arkik in a final attempt to conquer Wildland. King Fharazor II of Anglaria crushed their army and they were both captured. Valamir and Apollonius were then executed on the market in Irgalon. Qalfir succeeded Valamir as King of the Hillmen. He later negotiated with Fharazor and in trade for peace Qalfir sent Qurilla to Anglaria to be executed. Legacy Apollonius would become the ancestor of many King of the Hillmen. The Hillmen never cared if their Kings were noblemen. When Apollonius' great-grandson Bugod I of the Hillmen and his sons died. They selected a commoner Zaladon I of the Hillmen as his successor if he married Bugod's granddaughter. When Zaladon died another commoner Barlus I of the Hillmen was selected King. So Apollonius did succeed in making a country where it did not matter if you were nobility or not. However Zaladon had been a general in Anglaria and Barlus was the son of Balagus the governor of Orondia. So they were not they were not low-ranked before they were made Kings. When Barlus' line died, again a commoner from a high position was chosen as King, Kaliron I of the Hillmen Category:Men Category:Anglarians